


Sweetie Belle the Couch Potato - Part 1

by Esteban077007



Category: Bob the Builder, Caillou (Cartoon), Everybody Hates Chris (TV), Les Enquêtes de Prudence Petitpas, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007
Summary: Sweetie Belle refuses to fix it, which results in very dire consequences. Please review!
Relationships: Button Mash/Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 1





	Sweetie Belle the Couch Potato - Part 1

Sweetie Belle the Couch Potato

Can we fix it?

Sweetie Belle the Couch Potato

Uh, just a minute

Chips and some soda, some TV too

Watching some shows instead of fixing with the crew

Pilchard, get down, go play with Spud

I'm busy watching Full House like lazy men do

Sweetie Belle the Couch Potato

Can we fix it?

Sweetie Belle the Couch Potato

Uh, maybe tonight

Time to get busy, such a lot to do

But I really can't, so away with you

I'm busy right now, I'm having fun

After I finish this pizza, we can get the job done

Can we build it?

Well...

Can we fix it?

Uhh...

Sweetie Belle the Couch Potato

Can we fix it?

Sweetie Belle the Couch Potato

NO, WE CAN'T! I'M TOO LAZY! DO IT THE FUCK YOURSELF!

121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121

Sweetie Belle going to Train Station he hadn't bother to replace yet, and sat in his armchair. Nowadays, all that was on were reruns of crappy old trains such as Royal Canadian Pacific, Brighton Belle, and Phantasy trains. They weren't that entertaining, but he watched them anyway, since they were the only things on, usually. As he watched, he ate some Nabisco Variety Pack Sweet Treats Cookie Variety Pack Oreo Golden & Chips Ahoy with a blank expression on his face. He yawned and stretched. He really didn't feel like doing anything. "Yep, this is the life."

121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121

Rarity turned onto her street after one of the most hectic shopping trips ever, which involved looking for 15 minutes for moose tracks ice cream when it was actually right in plain sight, an idiot cashier who kept punching in the total wrong, and a hillbilly ass-raping her in the parking lot. She shook her head, trying to block out the scene at the parking lot as the entrance to the construction yard came into view. She pulled in, and found the vehicles talking to each other.

"Where's Sweetie Belle?" griped Mash Buttons.

"Yeah!" agreed Sugar Belle. Everyone started to speak simultaneously. Rarity shut off the car and walked over to them.

"What's going on here?" asked Rarity over the commotion.

"Sweetie Belle isn't out here yet!" complained Julius. "He said we would be at Farmer Pickles' house by 2:00 PM to fix the hole in his roof!"

a young boy named Greg Wuliger glanced at the clock tower to read the time. "And it's past 2 already!" she moaned.

"He told me he was going inside to fetch his toolbox! He should have gotten it by now!" Radiance the Teenager added. "Uh, I think he should have gotten it by now..."

"Hm," Rarity said. "I'm going inside to see what's going on." And with that, she got the groceries out of the trunk and opened the door to the house she shared with Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie!" she called. "I'm back with the groceriiiies!"

Sweetie Belle looked rather startled when she came in carrying the groceries. The first thing that Rarity noticed was the insane amount of food in the living room. Empty chip bags, pizza boxes, and cans and bottles filled the wastebasket and then littered the floor. Her floor. Whatever food Sweetie Belle hadn't eaten was on the coffee table, completely covering it.

Sweetie Belle was in the recliner, still in his pajamas, and with a blank expression on his face. Rarity noticed the 5:00 shadow he had also. He was stuffing himself with a Wropper from Burger King that had lettuce, tomatoes, beef, onions, and pickle on it as well. As a result, the burger barely closed and the fillings barely stayed inside.

"Sweetie Belle... what are you doing?" the female construction worker asked playfully, slowly approaching Sweetie Belle. As she got closer, she noticed his slightly distended belly. "Yeah, you've been putting on a few pounds, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," sighed Sweetie Belle. "Could you please move out of the way? I'm trying to see Swedish InterCity passenger train."

"Sweetie Belle, could you please help us? My families are messed up. Do you not even know what time it is?" Rarity continued.

"Leave me alone, Rarity," Sweetie Belle growled as the Swedish InterCity passenger train passed away. "Now look what you've done! You made me miss the end of the train!"

"Sweetie Belle, it's 2:30. You need to go home. I thought you were going to get your toolbox."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me finish this sandwich, OK?" he insisted. "I'll get dressed as soon as I'm finished with it, I promise."

Rarity watched Sweetie Belle finish the sandwich. After that, he polished off the rest of the chips and downed the remainder of the Oreo.

"Sweetie Belle..." reminded Rarity.

"Please, just let me finish this BNSF intermodal freight train," pleaded Sweetie Belle.

Rarity sighed.

121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121

Two hours later, the TV was still in Sweetie Belle's room, The House all cleaned, and Sweetie Belle remained in the armchair. Finally, Rarity decided she'd had enough and switched off the TV. "Sweetie Belle, this room all finished, now you may go," she said, as she walked away. "It's going to be storming tonight, and the house'll be flooded by the rain."

"Well, that takes care of the little time," Sweetie Belle muttered as he got up, turned the television back on, and got comfortable in his seat again. He opened up a bag of sour cream chips and Dr. Pepper and devoured them, then relaxed and dozed off, as the rain began to fall outside.

121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121

Farmer Pickles ran around frantically, grabbing as many pots, pans, bottles, and containers as possible. Sweetie Belle never bothered to come and fix his roof, and now it was raining through the hole.

"Why, Sweetie Belle?" he groaned softly as the rainwater filled the containers. Once they were filled, he threw the rainwater out of the containers out the window, then had to replace them before too much rain rained on the floor. He wondered if Sweetie Belle was sick today, but usually, Sweetie Belle would call him if he was too sick to fix it. Either way, his roof was still broken, and there wasn't much he could do about it... unless...

The hole isn't that big, he thought; even Travis is bigger than that hole. Wait... Travis.

An idea rushed to his mind. "SPUD!" he called. "TRAVIS!"

The tractor and scarecrow immediately rushed over.

"Yes, Farmer Pickles?" Travis answered.

"What's the matter?" Spud said in his nasal voice.

"Spud, I want you to make a ramp from the ground to the roof," explained Farmer Pickles. "Travis, when the ramp is finished, I want you to drive up the ramp and cover the hole on the roof."

"Yes, Farmer Pickles," they both replied, and got to work.

121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121

Sweetie Belle was suddenly awoken by a loud thunderclap. "WAUGH!" he screamed, wide awake. He looked at his watch. 1:28 AM. "Seriously!?"

A Shinkansen N700 Series Nozomi passed by, and suddenly, Jojo, Caillou, and Marie jumped out of his train into Sweetie Belle's Station.

"Wait, what the hell's going on here?" Sweetie Belle whimpered, hiding under a blanket and shivering.

Marie laughed. "What a baby! Even Caillou is more mature than that!"

The two kids fell to the floor and joined the laughfest, then got up and took the blanket off Sweetie Belle.

"Who are you guys?" yelled Sweetie Belle.

"I'm Caillou," said Caillou.

"Hello" Jojo sald.

"That's Jojo, and I'm Marie," said Marie.

Jojo happier again, holding up a hat and cane.

"What's he doing?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Oh," said Caillou, smiling, "He's asking if you want to see him tap-dance."

"What?! NO! Get outta here!" Sweetie Belle shouted angrily. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said Caillou. Then, music started and Marie and Caillou also grabbed hats and canes.

Sweetie Belle realized what was going on. "NO! No singing, no dancing! Do it outside if you'd like, but not in my house." He pointed towards the door.

"OK, fine," said Jojo in an English accent. "We'll just tell you."

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed the other three.

"...What?" the boy shrugged.

Everyone stared in shock. Except Marie blinked.

"Anyway, we are the Hypno Slaves," Marie started.

"Yes, and we have come to take you away," added Caillou.

"Away? To where?! You Mean, I'll go when pigs fly," was Sweetie Belle's answer. He wasn't going to let himself be taken away.

"Either you go, or this little guy will torture you forever and force you to play World War I Flying Ace with him," threatened Marie.

Sweetie Belle decided to take a third option. "Hey, guys, look! There's a bird in the house!" He pointed towards the kitchen, then ran as fast as he could.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, A BIR - " the Hypno Slaves all started, before seeing that Sweetie Belle was gone. "Oh."

Sweetie Belle ran up to Mash Buttons. "Mash Buttons! Mash Buttons!" he whispered to his little boy, so as not to attract the Hypno Slaves.

Mash Buttons snorted, and woke up. "Huh? What? Sweetie Belle?"

"Come, on, Mash Buttons, we have to go!" Sweetie Belle hopped onto Mash Buttons and tried to get him to move.

"Go? Go where?" yawned Mash Buttons.

"Away from those three!"

"Wha...?"

"There's no time to explain! Let's just go!"

"Sweetie Belle..." Mash Buttons yawned loudly. "I really need my sleep."

"There's no time for sleep!" Sweetie Belle saw the Hypno Slaves running around the corner towards him. He jumped inside Mash Buttons and frantically tried to drive him himself. "Come on, buddy! We have to go, NOW!" But Mash Buttons wouldn't move.

The two children and four-year-old boy were coming up fast. "Crap!" Sweetie Belle said under his breath. Then he saw Rarity's convertible, with the key still in it. "YES!" He scrambled inside, turned the key, put on some rap music, stepped on the gas, and drove at 115 MPH out of the construction yard, leaving the Hypno Slaves in the dust. Marie and Caillou had surprised looks on their faces, but Jojo broke down crying.

121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121

Sweetie Belle turned onto a side street towards the soccer field. The rain had stopped by this time. He glanced behind him, and saw that the Hypno Slaves weren't coming after him anymore. Yeah, I'll just drive for a while, and then I'll go back home. He drove past the soccer field and out of the main part of town. The buildings ended, and countryside started. "I guess they're gone," he decided after a while. "I'll turn left here to head back towards Chicago."

"Bah-ha-ha-ha-ha." Sweetie Belle heard a familiar laugh and looked at his right, seeing the Hypno Slaves riding alongside him on a tandem bicycle.

"So, where you headed?" Marie asked, coolly.

Sweetie Belle was so startled that he lost control of the car and veered off the road through some tall grass. He rolled down a hill, then saw something that made him gasp in shock.

Farmer Pickles' house was in the distance, with Travis on top of the roof. It was too close for Sweetie Belle to swerve and change direction. Sweetie Belle slammed on the brakes... but it was too late.

CRAAASSHHHH

Sweetie Belle crashed into the side of Farmer Pickles' house at over a hundred miles per hour, damaging the wall and making the hole in the roof larger. As a result, Travis fell through the hole and landed hard on the floor, damaging some interior walls due to his size. This in turn caused a domino effect, which made all the walls fall over, and then the roof crumbled, completely destroying the house.

Farmer Pickles struggled to climb out from all the rubble, and landed on the grass, amazingly suffering no more than a few scrapes and bruises. He dusted himself off, then saw Sweetie Belle inside Emérance's car, waving and smiling sheepishly.

Farmer Pickles was absolutely furious. "Sweetie Belle, you goddamn idiot! I thought you were a builder, not a fucking demolisher! You said you were going to fix my roof yesterday afternoon, but you never came! You caused me a lot of trouble by not coming! You eventually forced me to use Travis to cover the hole! And now you've made things worse! You demolished my house, you bastard! You know what?! You're not a builder, you're just stupid!"

As Farmer Pickles was ranting, Sweetie Belle turned around and gasped as the three Slaves appeared coming over the hill.

"Farmer Pickles, HELP!" interrupted Sweetie Belle, grabbing onto Farmer Pickles' leg.

"Help? With what?" Farmer Pickles rolled his eyes.

"Three Hypno Slaves are coming to kidnap me!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Well, you can go hump a tree for all I care," said Farmer Pickles. "I'm not helping you since you 'helped' me with my house."

"Farmer P., plea - AGH!" Sweetie Belle suddenly cried out as he felt someone grab him by the ankles and start to drag him away. "Farmer Pickles, help me! HEEELLLPPP MEEEEEE!" Sweetie Belle started to wail loudly.

"The answer is no. Goodbye, Sweetie Belle," Farmer Pickles squeezed through the rubble of the house and disappeared.

Jojo licked Sweetie Belle's face to shut him up, which had the opposite effect. "HELP ME, FARMER PICKLES! I HAVE BOY GERRRMSS! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME DISINFECTANT OR SOME IODINE OR SOMETHING! AAAAAAHHHH!"

Farmer Pickles threw a bottle of disinfectant spray at Sweetie Belle, which bounced off his face, and rolled into a bush.

"Aw, damn it," Sweetie Belle said.

121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121

Sweetie Belle screamed and cried as the Hypno Slaves dragged him away. He tried to squirm out, but this just caused the Slaves to put Sweetie Belle in a tighter grip.

"HELP! HELPMESOMEBODY!" Sweetie Belle continued to shriek as they approached a giant, 6-person bicycle and stopped next to it.

"Wow! We got a new prisoner!" drawled a kids.

"Yeah, mama!" cheered a second kid.

"Come to me, my prey," cackled a third child.

"OH GOD NO!" screamed Sweetie Belle. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS? "

"Oh, I almost forgot," remembered Jojo, sitting down to rest his aching paws. "Sweetie Belle, say hello to Clotilde, Elvire, and Emérance."

"Emérance?!" Sweetie Belle cried, realizing that one of the slaves was named Emérance, too.

"Yeah," answered Elvire

"She says she comes from Oregon," added Marie.

"Howdy there," greeted Clotilde, holding out a gloved hand.

"Yeah, I don't feel like shaking hands at the moment," the builder declined, sighing. Guilt weighed down on his heart, and he suddenly felt horrible for murdering his girlfriend and fellow builder. Memories of the times they had together filled his mind and sent him into a trance.

As Jojo rubbed his feet, Marie felt himself getting a hard-on.

(PLEASE STAND BY)

Yeah... let's not do that.

"So, Sweetie Belle, you ready to go?" asked Caillou.

Sweetie Belle didn't respond; he was still remembering. He was thinking about how disrespectful he was to her on her last day alive. He had become lazy, slacking off on his duties as a builder and opting to stay at home and sit around like a slob instead. He had ignored Emérance's warnings, refused to get off the couch, and when it became too much for him, he killed her so he could continue to slack off. That was pretty selfish of him to do that.

She snapped out of his trance and yelped, grabbing his ears in pain. "What did you do that for? I repeat, what the hell did you do that for?" he snapped. As she continued on, saying that they'd better pay his bill for him, because they just made him go deaf and he'd need "eardrum replacement surgery" and a hearing aid, plus a new closed-captioned TV, the Hypno Slaves tied him up and tossed him into a wagon that was attached to the back of the bike.

"Let's get the Sam Hill outta this wasteland," said Caillou, doing the bicycle equivalent of flooring the gas pedal of an automobile. The bike sped off, away from the pile of filth that used to be Farmer Pickles' house.

The slaves rode into town, pulling Sweetie Belle along, on the road Sweetie Belle planned to turn left on to get back home. Sweetie Belle continued his speech, oblivious of what was happening around him. That is, until the wagon rolled over a bump.

"You have been a huge pain in the ass for me - Oh, my God..." Sweetie Belle suddenly realized he was being towed through town in a wagon. As they bypassed the ghetto district, Sweetie Belle desperately called for help: "PLEASE, HELP ME, I'M GETTING KIDNAPPED!" His pleads were so loud that they echoed throughout all of Chicago, even reaching to places outside of Chicago with a Chicago mailing address.

Yo inside da ghetto district, dere wuz some street pimpz doin' some chronic an' mef on da side o' da road.

"What da hell iz wrong wif dat nigga?" inquired Pimp #1.

"What iz he even sayin'?" said Pimp #2.

"Ah think somethin' 'bout getting kidnapped what the fuck sup now?" Pimp #3 responded blackly.

"Ah well," Pimp #whatever said. They went back to doing their drugs. They suddenly overdosed and keeled over and died. Nobody gave a shit because they were African-American. Suddenly a bus ran all three of them over, even though it was nearly 3:30 A.M. around that time, but who cares, screw logic.

On the way to the warehouse, they passed by the house. Sweetie Belle was desperate by this time. "Mash Buttons! Radiance! Anyone, HELP MEEEE! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY SIX CHARACTERS FROM FRANCE!" he continued to shout loudly.

So loud, in fact, that it woke all the friends in the house.

"Oh, crap!" whispered Radiance when he saw Sweetie Belle tied up in a wagon attached to a bicycle.

"What do we do?" Mash Buttons whispered back.

"I'll save him with my hook. It'll be one minute, I think," replied Radiance, unsure...as usual. :)

"Radiance! Radiance! Radiance!" chanted Rarity, Julius, Mash Buttons, and Sugar Belle as Radiance drove off.

Time slowed.

Radiance sped over to the construction yard gate and let down his hook, just as Sweetie Belle passed by. He was aiming to slide his hook under one of the ropes and lift him up out of the wagon. He waited for just the right moment, then swung his hook...

...but his precision was off slightly, and he missed.

Radiance stared in shock as the kidnappers taking Sweetie Belle away pedaled down the street, turned left, and disappeared. He turned around, seeing his friends' eyes fill with hurt and despair. Tears rushed to Radiance's eyes.

He'd failed, and he'd lost Sweetie Belle.

His eyes looking down at his feet, he rolled back over to the others.

"Aw, man, what do we do now?" Julius sniffed.

"We can't just stay here and mope! We have to save Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said determinedly.

"Yeah!" Sugar Belle added, doing a flip. "We need to save him! We're a team, right?!"

"RIGHT!" yelled Mash Buttons, Rarity, Sugar Belle, and Julius.

"Right," Radiance muttered dejectedly.

"Right?!" said Sugar Belle again.

"RIGHT!¡" shouted the famillies. Radiance looked up, cheering up a bit.

"RIGHT?!¡" Sugar Belle screamed.

"RIGHT!¡ WE'RE A TEAM!!!!!" everybody screamed back.

"Can we FIND IT?!!!" shouted Sugar Belle through a megaphone.

"YES! WE! CAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!" everyone cheered as loud as they could. Screams of excitement and teamwork erupted from the peoples.

"Now let's go make Sweetie Belle proud!" Julius narrowed his eyes.

"Can I suggest a team name?" asked Mash Buttons.

"Sure, what?" responded Sugar Belle.

Mash Buttons thought a bit. "I know! The 'Sweetie Belle Squad!'" he decided after a few seconds.

"Yeaaaahh..." agreed Sugar Belle. "I like it!"

"Me too!" added Radiance.

"Me three!" added Rarity.

"Me four!" added Julius.

"SWEETIE BELLE SQUAD! MOVE OUT! SINGLE-FILE, PLEASE!" the woman directed, through the megaphone. And everybody rolled out of the yard, in a neat, orderly, single-file line.

"Which way'd he go?" Mash Buttons blurted out.

"He went this way," answered Radiance triumphantly, pointing his hook towards the road Sweetie Belle was last seen on.

"How do you know?" scoffed Rarity. "I think he went the other way."

"I know he went this way, everyone," Radiance insisted. "See the moon shining above that street? Whenever you follow the moon, it takes you where you want to go."

The others looked up in the sky. Sure enough, the moon glowed above the street Radiance was referring to. Sugar Belle pondered this for a second. "Maybe you're right!" she decided. "Let's trust Radiance this time, guys!"

"Okay," everybody else replied.

"Let's go!" Radiance made a "come on" gesture with his hand. They all set off, following the moon.


End file.
